Spring Love
by Izzyyy
Summary: JOTT Jean and Scott are still blind to each others' feelings. Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Rogue, and eventually Ororo and Logan decide to 'help!
1. A plan is made!

A/N: im not gonna write in Kurt/Rogue's accents. its makes it more complicated in a way  
  
Without even having to turn around, Jean could tell that the person that was walking towards her was Duncan, her current boyfriend. To avoid having to talk to him, she hurriedly closed her locker and started down the hall to her next class. This time, however, she wasn't as lucky as she was a few hours ago. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to come face to face with Duncan Mathews.  
  
"Hey Jean!" he exclaimed. He leaned closer to her to give her a kiss. Jean turned her head disgustedly so that he would hit the row of lockers behind her, but luckily for Duncan, he stopped his protruding lips just in time.  
  
"Sorry, Duncan. I need to get to class now." She whirled 90 degrees, catching Duncan's face with her long red hair. He stood gawking awkwardly behind her as he watched Scott Summers came out of nowhere and fell in step next to Jean.  
  
"Hey Jean," said Scott.  
  
"Oh hi Scott," she sighed tiredly, although she could feel her heart beat a little faster at hearing her crush's voice. As soon as she thought that however, immediately another thought popped into her head. *No, he's not my crush! He's just a friend! Duncan's my boyfriend! Yeah, Duncan's my boyfriend. * But once again, at the though of Duncan, she frowned a little.  
  
Scott looked at her concernedly, hearing the distress in her voice. "Jean, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Jean looked up at him, half-smiling. "Oh no, I'm fine Scott."  
  
"Well, I gotta run. See you after school," he said, heading off in another direction.  
  
During her next class, she spent most of her time doodling in her notebook, which contained endless doodles of 7 different things: the words Jean, Scott, Duncan, Grey, Summers, and Mathews, and hearts. Jean + Duncan. Jean Mathews. Jean Grey Mathews. Jean Mathews Grey. None of them sounded or looked right to her. Jean + Scott. Jean Summers. Jean Grey Summers. Somehow, every single one of them sounded right. She sighed, put down her pen and stuffed everything into her backpack, just in time for the bell to ring, signaling the end of school week. She was very thankful that it was near the end of the school year.  
  
Scott sat in the front seat of his car, waiting for Jean, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt. Rogue and Kurt showed up first, saying that Kitty wouldn't be needing a ride, she was getting one from Lance. Scott frowned a little at that, but the frown quickly disappeared as he saw Jean jogging towards them. He caught his breath as he marveled at how beautiful she looked, with her red hair streaming behind her.  
  
She reached the car, her face red and flushed. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, I couldn't get away from Duncan. Where's Kitty?" Scott turned his head so that Jean wouldn't see the frown that was creeping up his face again.  
  
Rogue answered her. "She's getting a ride home with Lance," this time Jean frowned. The four of them piled into the little convertible as Scott started the engine, Jean sitting beside him. Once in awhile, he would simply turn his head and stare at her for a few moments. If Jean ever caught him while he was doing it, he would quickly turn his head back to the road. Rogue and Kurt, who were sitting in back, snickered to themselves as they watched the two of them in their little game.  
  
*Man, I need to talk to Kitty about those two lovebirds. They're both so blind! Even the blind can see that they love each other! * Presently, they reached Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. Rogue picked up her backpack and strolled to the mansion, Kurt closely behind her.  
  
"Those two are so stupid!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You'd think people as smart and perfect as those two would realize what they feel." Rogue said over her shoulder.  
  
Kitty poked her head through the door of her and Rogue's bedroom, startling both Rogue and Kurt. "Who? You mean Mr. and Mrs. Perfect?"  
  
"Of course!" Kurt said. "Who else?"  
  
"We, like, need to get those two, like, together!" Kitty exclaimed jubilantly. "C'mon, like, let's go get Evan and then we'll, like, set them up!" She phased the rest of the way through the door and led Rogue and Kurt (after they both dropped off their backpacks in their respective rooms) down the hall towards Evan's room. (A/N: I'm not sure if Evan and Kurt share a bedroom but in this ficcy they don't) *Argh! Why am I always dragged into their crazy schemes!? * Rogue thought. "Oh well, I better make sure that they don't' get into trouble. * She caught up to Kurt and Kitty.  
  
Scott lay on his bed, half-naked (A/N: teehee, a shirtless Scotty! ::drools::), hands behind his head facing the ceiling. He was trying half- heartedly to go to sleep, was failing miserably. No matter what he was doing, his thoughts always reverted back to Jean. Jean, who had been his best friend forever. He wanted desperately for her to know what he felt for him, and longed even more for her to return the feelings for him. *Dream on, Summers. She's your best friend, and she's already got herself a boy. * He sighed and rolled over, and soon fell into a light sleep. A few hours later, he was woken up by a voice in his head.  
  
he heard Jean's voice in his head.  
  
I He sighed again, got up, pulled a shirt over his head, and strode out the door.  
  
Kitty, Kurt, Evan, and Rogue were ready. The first step of their plan was to force the couple to sit closely to each other on the loveseat in the living room while watching Two Week's Notice. Kitty watched as Jean headed towards the couch, then turned towards the other couch in the room, only to find both fully occupied by Kurt and Evan, who were both lazily stretched out on them, the extra space filled with food. Jean then turned to the third couch. The third couch was occupied by Rogue, who was also fully occupying the couch, wearing only a tank top and shorts. Kitty occupied the last couch in the room, along with some of the girl new mutants. (Kitty had filled them in on what the four of them were trying to do, and they were more than happy to help)  
  
She walked over to the only seat left, the loveseat. When she sat down, Kitty was pleased to see that there was just enough room for Scott to sit down next to her, which he did as he walked into the room. *I really hope our plan works! * She thought anxiously.  
  
If anyone had been watching, and there was, they would have been able to tell that she wasn't paying a bit of attention to the movie. She busy staring somewhat dreamily at the person beside her, without his knowledge. *He's so hot! * She thought, almost unconsciously. Then a wave of guilt washed over her, as she thought of Duncan. Jean sighed and turned her attention to the movie, and was surprised when she realized that the movie was half over.  
  
At then end of the movie, both Jean and Scott were asleep (yep, Scott certainly sleeps a lot!), Jean's head was snuggled into Scott's chest, Scott's head was on Jean's head, and Scott's arms were wrapped around Jean. The rest of the room giggled quietly as they turned off the TV and VCR, and walked quietly out of the room. 


	2. Muses

Scott woke up about an hour after the movie had ended, and noticed that it was already dark out. When he tried to get up, he found that he couldn't due to the weight on his chest. Surprised, he looked down, and saw Jean practically sleeping on him, and his arms wrapped around her.  
  
He took a sharp intake of breath, and thought *She looks like an angel! *  
  
I Scott started, startled by Jean's voice in his head.  
  
He looked down at her, and saw that her eyes were still closed. He smiled. he sent. Jean couldn't help but emit the small giggle that she had tried to hold back. She opened her eyes and looked at him, flashing him a quick smile.  
  
Jean's heart melted when she opened her eyes and saw Scott's adorable face in front of her. *Why is it that Duncan can never look this cute? Argh, stop it Jean! You shouldn't be putting down your own boyfriend for your best friend! *  
  
"Wow, we must have slept a long time, it's already nighttime." Jean yawned and picked herself off of Scott, somewhat reluctantly. Scott looked down at his watch.  
  
"Whoa. It's 12," he raised his eyebrows. "C'mon, we better go and get some sleep now." He got up and offered a hand to her. She took it, and they walked to their rooms. When they reached her room, she opened the door and paused, turning around to face him.  
  
"G'night Scott," she said softly, looking up at his handsome face.  
  
"Night Jean," he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and walked the rest of the way down the hall to his room.  
  
Jean placed a hand on the spot on her cheek that Scott had placed his lips on and blushed slightly, and watched as he made his way down the hallway, then disappeared into his room. *Duncan's kisses are never as nice as the one Scott just gave me * she thought, walking into her room and closing the door telekinetically. She undressed and got ready for bed, but when she tried to fall asleep, sleep would not come to her.  
  
*Do I really like Scott in that way? * she wondered.  
  
A tiny voice inside her answered, *Yes! Yes you do! *  
  
*But what about Duncan? He's my boyfriend, not Scott. *  
  
*So? Big deal. Just dump him the next time you hear or see him *  
  
*But...What if Scott doesn't return my feelings? *  
  
*Stop making excuses for yourself! You know he does! *  
  
*But that was a long time ago! How do I know that he still feels that way about me?*  
  
After about 2 hours of internal her internal arguing, she fell asleep, tossing and turning with these thoughts in her head.  
  
* * * Scott's point of view * * * (rewind back to right after he goes inside his room)  
He flopped onto his bed, but instead of going to sleep, he lay awake thinking about, of course, Jean.  
  
*I wish I knew if she liked me..Sometimes it seems like she's flirting with me, but what about Duncan? *  
  
His internal voice argued *What makes you think that she doesn't? Just because she's with Duncan doesn't mean she's happy! *  
  
*How do you know? *  
  
*All the times that she's complained about Duncan? Does that mean anything to you? And what about the times that you've caught her staring at you? * Soon, Scott couldn't take it anymore, and, unlike Jean, he decided to go down to the kitchen to get some ice cream. But he didn't ever finish the ice cream, nor put it back.  
  
Rogue found him slumped onto the kitchen table with the carton of melted ice cream in front of him the next morning.  
  
A/N: Is asking fer u to review asking a little too much? 


	3. Waaaaater fight!

A/N: I have some stuff I gotta say. First, the title is a bit inaccurate, because this fic takes place somewhere between the end of spring and the beginning of summer, like I hinted in the first chapter. Second, I need some ideas fer what Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, n Evan plan fer Jean n Scott. Third, I'm making Scott n Jean the same age, even if Jean may be older (I'm not sure if that's true in Xmen evo.) and they're both in their senior year in high school. Now, on to the third chapter..  
  
Rogue was the first one to get up, always having been an early riser. She yawned, then stepped into the kitchen. The first thing she saw was Scott Summers crumpled on the kitchen table with an ice cream carton in front of his head, and a spoon not too far from his right hand. (A/N: he's right handed, right? Oh well ()  
  
*OMG! Did something happen to him!? * was the first thing that ran through her mind. She rushed over to him and felt for his pulse. Finding it still beating healthily, she let out a breath of relief as she realized that he had probably just fallen asleep while eating his ice cream.  
  
"Scott! Get up!" she raised her voice a little, slapping him lightly on the head. It didn't do the trick.  
  
"MMPH!" he let out a muffled protest.  
  
"Scott Summers! You're sitting in the kitchen with an ice cream carton filled with melted ice cream in front of you!" she cried out. "Get your lazy ass up!"  
  
When that didn't work, she said, "We have a danger room session in 5!"  
  
"I'm up!" he sat straight up and shook his bangs out of his eyes, and was surprised to see the carton in front of him. "Wow, have I been here the whole time?"  
  
Rogue nodded at him, then set about making her breakfast. "By the way, our Danger Room workout's in an hour."  
  
* * * Jean's point of view * * * Scott leaned closer, closer, closer..their lips were only millimeters apart.  
  
Suddenly, Jean heard a ::BAMF::, and she found herself back in her room, sheets wrapped tightly around her. Confused, she opened her eyes and saw Kurt and Kitty watching her. Without saying a word, Kurt bamfed back out of her room, and Kitty sat down at the edge of her bed.  
  
"So, did you guys, like, enjoy the movie last night?" Kitty asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Uh..It was fine.?" came the mumbled response.  
  
"Come on Jean! It's about time that you told Scott that you like him!" Kitty squealed, unable to contain herself. "I mean, like, last night you spent, like, the whole movie staring at him! And then, like, at the end of the movie, you guys were, like, all over each other! Like, don't think we didn't notice!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Jean protested, now wide awake and sitting up in her bed. "I don't like Scott in that way!" *You're a liar Jean, and you know it. * She blushed, in spite of herself.  
  
"C"mon Jean. Everyone in, like, the whole mansion knows that you and Mr. Stick-up-his-ass belong together." Kitty persisted.  
  
"Don't call him that, it's just part of his nature!" Jean blurted, blushing even redder.  
  
"See!? I knew it!" Kitty burst out excitedly. "Look at how fast you stuck up for him!"  
  
"Leave me in peace, Kitty," Jean groaned. "I just got up,"  
  
"'K, 'K, but, like, don't think this conversation's over!" Kitty got up and phased through the wall to her own room. Jean sighed and flopped back down on her pillow. *Why is life always so complicated? Just when I think my life's getting better, it gets worse *  
  
Late afternoon, in the backyard of the mansion  
The X-men and new recruits were having a water fight, boys against girls, while Professor Xavier, Hank, Ororo, and Logan watched from a balcony high over the backyard. They had gotten out water balloons, hoses, water guns, and various other items. Scott blasted through two water balloons high over his head, courtesy of Jean. He smirked at her.  
he sent to her. From across the field they were in, she shrugged. A second later, Scott felt the full blast of the hose in his back. He saw Jean smirk back at him. Before he moved out of the way, Kurt saw him and bamfed him out of the way, and used his water gun on Kitty, who had sneaked up behind him. She coolly phased through it, and while Scott and Jean turned back to each other, grabbed Kurt, Evan, and Rogue to a small corner where Scott and Jean couldn't see them.  
  
"OK. I, like, have a plan." She announced.  
  
"Would this include one of us pushing Jean or Scott so they land on top of each other?" Rogue sighed.  
  
"Like, shut up Rogue." Kitty stuck her tongue out at her. "Anyways, as I was saying, I have a plan. Kurt, you bamf Evan in between them so he can kill the water balloons they throw, then, Rogue, you, like, somehow get Scott closer to Jean. And then I'm gonna push Jean onto him. When all that's finished, Kurt, you get us all outta there. Got it?"  
  
"See? What'd I tell you?" Rogue rolled her eyes. "It always involves pushing."  
  
"Well, I'd like to see you, like, think of something better!"  
  
"'K, 'K. Let's go!" the two boys looked at each other, then shrugged. It told them plain and simple that girls were weird. Kurt put a hand on Evan's shoulder, and in a puff of smoke they were between Scott and Jean. Evan shot his spikes in perfect accuracy, and hit every single one of the balloons. They fell to the ground, and since both Jean and Scott had ran out of water balloons, they took advantage of the hoses that had been left on the ground by Evan and Rogue. While Kurt and Evan did this, Rogue ran behind Scott and 'accidentally' plowed into him, making him stumble towards Jean, hose still in hand. Kitty timed her push flawlessly, and they collided and fell, Jean on top of Scott. The four of them regrouped immediately and with a ::BAMF:: they were back to the corner they were in.  
  
Immediately, his feelings for Jean flared up, and the thoughts that flashed in his mind were along the lines of: she's beautiful, even if she's all wet, her lips are perfectly shaped, etc. A furious blush crept up his cheeks, and he started feeling hot all over.  
  
*OMG! He's right beneath me! His face is so close! * She hear the loud pounding of her heart, and was pretty sure Scott could also. A blush also covered her embarrassed face. Barely acknowledging what she was doing, Jean leaned her head closer, closer, closer..  
  
A/N: : ) cliff hanger! 


	4. A talk with Ororo

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been mine, never will be mine. Happy? Good.  
  
Scott watched her, face totally on fire now, as she leaned down to his face, and pressed her lips onto his. Startled, Scott froze beneath her, and just as he recollected his thoughts and was going to kiss her back, she jerked away, with a horrified expression on her face.  
  
*OMG!! WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I DOING?? * Jean's head screamed.  
  
*THIS KISS IS PERFECT! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK IT! * the voice inside her screamed back. In the end, her head won out, and she jerked away from Scott.  
  
she sent to him. Then she got up on her feet and ran back to her room in the mansion. She needed to think now, desperately.  
  
Scott sat numbly in the grass, watching as Jean ran into the mansion. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't figure out why Jean kissed, then ran into the mansion. He wished he could know how she really felt towards him, whether it was as a friend or as more than a friend.  
  
The corner where our 4 matchmakers are hiding.  
All four of them stood there, mouths hanging wide open. Rogue was the first to speak.  
  
"Did Ah just see those two kiss?" she said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
The set Kitty off. "Like, YES! DID YOU SEE THAT?! OUR PLAN ACTUALLY WORKED! CA-"  
  
But Rogue cut her short. "Ya'll call that worked?! Didn't ya see Jean run off after that?!" Kitty looked like she had just been dumped by Lance. Suddenly, a determined look came onto her face.  
  
"Oh shit...I'm not liking that look on her face." Evan said cautiously, backing away a few steps.  
  
Kitty grabbed Evan before Scott could see him. "Then we'll just have to, like, work harder! C'mon peoples! We're going to get them together if it's the last thing I do!" And with that, she phased/marched them to Kurt's room to make new plans.  
  
In Jean's room.  
*OMG, I still can't believe I just did that. * Jean was curled up in bed, head in her hands. *What will Scott think of that? What if he comes here? I can't bear to face him now. * Then a new thought popped into her head. *What if Duncan finds out about this!? * Jean buried herself even deeper in her covers, feeling like her life was completely ruined. She had to talk to someone about this.  
  
In the greenhouse.  
Ororo tended happily to her plants, humming absently as she watered them. She heard the door to the greenhouse open, and turned to see Jean standing there.  
  
"Why hello there, Jean," she greeted.  
  
"Hey Ororo," she said softly, studying the ground. Ororo waited, knowing that Jean would talk when she wanted to, having being able to tell that Jean had come to her for advice. After a few moments, Jean spoke up, like Ororo knew she would.  
  
"I don't know what to do." She stated. "I have all these mixed up feelings in my head about Scott and Duncan. I think I have a crush on Scott, but then it makes me feel guilty about Duncan. I mean, he's my boyfriend isn't he?"  
  
Ororo hid a smile. She should have known this would have involved Scott. She had been able to tell that Jean had some feelings for him. "Yes, Duncan's your boyfriend. But don't forget, Jean, that you need to follow your heart. You can break up with Duncan anytime you want, no one can stop you. But you need to make sure that these feelings for Scott are true."  
  
"Why am I feeling so guilty about breaking up with Duncan for Scott?" Jean raised her eyes to lock them with Ororo's, her fingers busy fiddling with the hem of her shirt.  
  
"I believe it is because of the thoughts you've had about Scott lately, even though Duncan's your boyfriend." The older woman answered. "My final suggestion to you is to just follow your heart. Trust it, your heart knows best."  
  
"I have one more question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know if Scott still likes me in that way?" Jean said shyly.  
  
This time Ororo did smile. "That, my dear, you'll have to ask him yourself."  
  
"Ororo!" Jean pouted. But all she did was turn around and start watering her plants again.  
  
Seeing that Ororo wouldn't answer, Jean said, "Oh well. Thanks, Ororo,"  
  
"Anytime, Jean." 


	5. Ororo and Logan come into the story, alo...

A/N: this chapter has a bit of Loro in it-just a lil  
  
Frankly, Ororo was surprised that it took this long for Jean Grey to realize that she harbored feelings for Scott. From living with the girl for about 10 years (A/N: is that true?), she could tell that Jean had had a crush on Scott for a pretty long time now, and Scott's feelings for her even longer. She hoped that they two of them would get together soon, because they would be perfect for each other, and also, she thought that maybe, if Jean broke up with Duncan, she would never see or hear from the stupid ogre again. The idea of never seeing Duncan again brightened her up, so she decided to do some thinking..  
  
A little later on.  
Logan was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a wrestling match on TV. IN his hands he held a beer can and a hot dog. Suddenly, his sharp nose and ears picked up another presence in the room. He took a sniff, then relaxed. It was only Ororo. He turned around and watched while she walked to the couch and sat down next to him.  
  
"Logan, I think Jean realizes that she likes Scott as more than a friend, " Ororo stated, getting to the point. Logan raised an amused eyebrow, but kept his eyes glued to the TV.  
  
"Eh? It's a bout time. I hope she dumps that ol' oaf," he muttered. At the sound of Ororo's free-spirited laugh, he turned his head to face her. *God I never realized that she was this beautiful * He snapped out of his little daydream when Ororo spoke again.  
  
"But she needs some, er.. Let's just say some encouraging," Ororo said with a small smirk. "I need your help."  
  
Now Logan laughed. "Jeannie already has him wrapped around 'er finger. Why would she need help?"  
  
"That's why you're a man, Logan. Only women know things like this. Just trust me on this one, " her smirk grew.  
  
"Well how'm I supposed to help?" Logan asked curiously. "I ain't good at all this relationship junk, go ask half-pint er someone, "  
  
"You'll find out soon. I'll come get you when I need you Logan," and with that, Ororo stood up and walked out of the living room. Logan watched the sway of her hips as she walked out. *She's a hot one, Logan * a voice inside him said.  
  
"Agh, shutup already!" Logan cursed under his breath. (A/N: ::evil cackle::)  
  
In Jean's bedroom.  
Jean still couldn't figure out why she gave Scott that kiss. She now admitted to the fact that she liked him, but still couldn't quite face it. *Face it, Jean. You're afraid of getting rejected. * Jean sighed. A knock at her door drew Jean from her thoughts.  
  
"Who is it?" she called out.  
  
"Uhh, its me," Scott's voice answered.  
  
Jean tensed. "Umm.Scott, can I talk to you later? I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you right now. I promise I'll come talk to you when I'm ready,"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sure, Jean," she heard his footsteps fade as he walked away. *Well, at least you weren't lying * she sighed. It was true. She wasn't ready to talk to him, and she didn't know when, but that it would be soon.  
  
Monday, at school.  
Jean had casually avoided Scott for the rest of the weekend, and at school so far. However, she didn't realize that two people had been watching her as she avoided Scott. Kitty had been watching her carefully, noticing that she was a lot quieter since the kiss, and that she had been avoiding Scott. Ororo had also been watching her, and she could understand why. The two of them had been surprised to find that the other was planning to help 'push' Jean along in the right direction, especially Kitty, who didn't think of Ororo as the match-making type. So Kitty, Rogue, Evan, Logan, Kurt, and Ororo joined forces, and already had a new plan underway. All of them confidently thought that Jean and Scott didn't stand a chance against the rest of the X-men.  
  
That morning, Jean accepted the ride Duncan had offered to her, like usual. Obviously, her decision was frowned upon from more than one person. The rest of the teenagers piled into the X-van and Scott pulled out of the garage soon after Duncan and Jean. The car ride was filled with banter between the Scott and the new recruits, offering Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Evan plenty of cover for them to go over their plan one more time before school started.  
  
After school.  
Their plan didn't work. The grand plan that the six of them planned didn't work. Scott was still single, and Jean was still with Duncan. Coincidentally, it was Duncan Matthews that ruined it. He got in the way of everything, it seemed, including their plan and Scott and Jean as a couple. Obviously, everyone involved in the plan, save Scott and Jean, were ready to kill him, especially Logan when he heard what had happened. Luckily for Duncan, he decided to take his need to kill out on the punching bag in the mansion's gym.  
  
Kurt groaned internally. Kitty had dragged him and Evan to another 'plan planning' session with the rest of them. He hadn't been able to resist, especially when Kitty gave him the watery puppy eyes that she'd perfected, and knew that he wouldn't be able to resist. But he was the lucky one. Kitty had sent Rogue ("C'mon, Kitty, why can't we just leave them ahlone?") to get Evan, and deciding to play smart, Evan came docilely. How Ororo got Logan to come, he would never be able to figure out.  
  
"So, Fuzzball, y'know yer part right?" Logan's gruff voice sliced through his thoughts.  
  
"Of course not. Can't you guys see that he's just zoning out again?" Rogue rolled her eyes good-naturedly, having a soft spot for her adoptive brother. Kurt grinned apologetically.  
  
"Kurt! We, like, spent a whole hour talking about it!" Kitty exclaimed. She sighed, and they started to explain his part to him again while Evan snickered behind their backs.  
  
After the 'plan planning'..  
"C'mon Evan, let's go get Bobby and play some pranks on people!" he said, feeling mischievous, putting his hand on Evan's shoulder and bamfing to Bobby's room.  
  
"Yo Iceman! Wanna go play some pranks?" Evan called.  
  
Bobby looked up from the book he was reading, an evil grin on his face. "Anytime, man! Let's go!" he hopped off his bed and went off with Kurt and Evan.  
  
2 hours later.  
Two hours later, Scott was drenched head to toe in chocolate syrup, Kitty was in a hot shower thinking murder after being practically frozen in the pool in only a bikini, Logan was busy chasing Kurt (claws out), Ororo was hunting Evan down while a storm thundered outside, poor Jean was duct taped to her chair, and all the new girl mutants were dunking Bobby's head in a toilet repeatedly while the new guy mutants watched and cheered them on, as Professor Charles Xavier watched amusedly, a small lopsided grin on his face. 


	6. The dance

A/N: All of you Duncan haters (presumably everybody) will probably like this chapter ::winkwink:: If I say anymore, I'll ruin it for u-I prolly have already buh o well  
  
The weekend. (Jean's room)  
Jean sat on her bed, thinking. She had just made up her mind to break up with Duncan on Monday, but was still feeling guilty about it. She was sure she was making the right choice, as she knew that she didn't like Duncan in that way. But half of her still felt guilty, while the other half felt relieved. Why? Because it would give her a chance with Scott, of course. *No! That's not true! * *Stop it, Jean! Ororo told you to follow your heart! * she sighed, for what felt like the millionth time.  
  
That Friday, at school.  
Scott closed his locker, and walked down the hall. He was feeling quite depressed, as that night there was a dance coming up. He wanted to ask Jean, of course, but she was probably going with Duncan. He really didn't feel like taking Taryn, who had asked over and over again. In fact, he had just denied her request a minute ago. He looked up, and started. A big crowd had formed just outside the main doors of the school. Through a tiny crack between two people, he could just see Jean and Duncan, and Jean looked furious. He pushed his way through the throng of people, eager to get a front-row view.  
  
"What are you talking about, Jeannie?" Duncan asked stupidly. "You can't break up with me!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Jean yelled. "We're over for good Duncan, and don't think any of your pitiful pleading can get us back together!" Duncan just stared at her.  
  
"Co-" Duncan hadn't even had a chance to finish the word he was saying before Jean plowed right through him, both verbally and physically.  
  
"Just shut up Duncan! And don't come near me again!" Jean pushed her way through him, and then through the crowd, where Scott was waiting for her. She linked her arm through is, and practically pulled him to his car. Scott, being the gentleman that he was, opened the passenger door for her, and she sat down gracefully with a curt 'Thanks' to Scott. Then he went around the back of the car and slipped into the front seat himself. During the car ride, neither of them spoke, although inside, Scott wanted to yell and scream for joy.  
  
When they reached the mansion, Jean opened the door and walked into the mansion without a backward glance. Scott sat back in the front seat, thinking about what had happened earlier. Finally, the facts sunk in. Jean had broken up with Duncan! That meant that maybe, just maybe, he had a chance to ask her to the dance that night! He could practically see the bright beacon of light through the cloudy sky. He jumped out of the car and raced up to his room, getting ready to summon up the guts to ask Jean to the dance.  
  
Jean's room.  
She felt relieved and not one bit guilty for dumping Duncan's sorry ass. She even felt proud of herself. Jean leaned back in her chair and relaxed, feeling like a huge load had been taken off her shoulders. She looked at her watch. Kitty and the other would probably be home soon. She felt sure that they had been somewhere in the crowd when she had yelled at Duncan, and when they got home, she wouldn't be hearing the end of one of Kitty's rants about how proud she was that Jean had dumped Duncan anytime soon. She smiled, and no sooner had she finished it had Kitty phased through the wall, backpack still on her back and two textbooks clutched to her chest, clutching Rogue's upper arm. Rogue was wearing an exasperated face, showing that she had tried (in vain) to stop Kitty, and flashed an apologetic look towards Jean. Jean smiled back. Rogue gave her a tiny grin. Kitty dropped her stuff on Jean's bed, then plopped down on it herself. Rogue sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Ohmigosh! I, like, can't believe you actually broke up with Duncan!" she squealed. "So are you gonna, like, go out with Scott now?!" Jean groaned internally. *Nevermind, * she thought. *It's gonna be one of her 'You like Scott!' rants; it was going to be even longer than her Duncan ones *  
  
"So, like, are you gonna go to the dance with Scott?" Kitty asked, eyes full of hope. Behind her, Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Uhh..." Jean didn't know what to say. On one hand, she wanted to go to the dance with Scott, but on the other, what if he rejected her?  
  
"Jean!!" Kitty screeched. Both Rogue and Jean winced. "But you, like, have to go with Scott! You two were, like, meant for each other!"  
  
"Kitty, we've been through this." Jean whined.  
  
"No!" Kitty exclaimed. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree to go to the dance with Scott!" Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
"How much longer do ah have to go through this?" Rogue said. "Kitty, Ah love ya, but Ah don't take kindly to this kinda stuff," Jean stifled a giggle. Kitty frowned at Rogue, then continued her rant.  
  
"OK, OK." Jean suddenly took a stand. "If I go and talk to Scott, will that make you leave me alone?"  
  
"Done!" Kitty squealed excitedly and dragged a groaning Rogue out of Jean's room. Jean followed them out, turning in the opposite direction towards Scott's room. She held up and fist and knocked lightly on his closed door.  
  
Scott went to open the door. When he saw Jean standing there, he was surprised. He thought she wasn't going to talk to him for a long time.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Scott?" she said softly, looking directly into his eyes through his glasses.  
  
"Sure. Uh, come in." he said. *Real smooth, Summers * He stepped back, allowing her to come in and sit on his bed with him. She curled her feet under her chin and looked at him.  
  
"Scott, I'm so sorry for kissing you, I didn't know what I was thinking," she stated simply, sounding guilty.  
  
"Ah-It's ok," he said.  
  
"I don't know why I did it. I mean, I barely knew what I was doing," she said, turning her head. "We're still friends though, right?"  
  
"Of course, Jean. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said gently. She smiled warmly back at him. "Are you ok? I mean, your break-up?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't even know why I agreed to go out with the jerk," she admitted sheepishly. "I guess it was because I wanted to be normal, and I was thrilled that someone popular and normal was interested in me, even though I'm a mutant."  
  
Scott paused, then, his mouth running dry, asked, "D'you wanna go to the dance with me tonight?"  
  
"I'd love to," she smiled softly. She got up and hugged Scott tightly, planted a small kiss on his cheek, then turned and walked out of his room. *Yes! She said yes! * Scott smiled and touched his cheek where she had kissed him, blushing slightly. For the rest of the afternoon, Scott just couldn't manage to wipe the smile off his face.  
  
Review.....please? 


	7. The actual dance

A/N: I have nuttin to say. (  
  
Jean practically floated back to her room, on cloud 9. Scott had just asked her to the dance! Did that mean that he was still interested in her??? Suddenly, she changed directions, feeling mischievous, and headed to the kitchen. It would take Kitty a bit longer to find her there. She opened the freezer and grabbed a carton of ice cream and a spoon, and sat down at the table, a wide smile on her face. And not a second later, Kitty appeared through the refrigerator.  
  
Seeing the smile on Jean's face, Kitty immediately exclaimed, "Omigosh!!! He asked you to the dance didn't he!?" Jean's smile grew wider. With a loud squeal, Kitty rushed off to tell the other Xmen. Jean grinned like an excited 10-year-old, not one bit ashamed of herself.  
  
In a puff of brimstone, Kurt bamfed into Scott's room, where Scott was trying to decide what to wear to the dance. Apparently, Kitty had told him that he was going to the dance with Jean.  
  
"So, you got yourself a hot date?" Kurt asked, waggling his eyebrows. Scott watched his dancing eyebrows amusedly.  
  
"I suppose, if that's how you want to put it," Scott said, hiding a smile.  
  
"Need some manly advice?"  
  
This time Scott couldn't help but suppress a laugh. "And what kind of advice would you give me?"  
  
"What stuff to do when?" Kurt said suggestively. "OK. When are you supposed to kiss her?"  
  
Scott was truly surprised by his question. "Kurt! For one thing, that's private, and for another, she just broke up with Duncan, and I don't know if she wants to get into another relationship yet!"  
  
Kurt shook his head sadly at the inexperience senior. "You see? That's the wrong answer! You should be saying, maybe while you guys are taking a walk outside somewhere at the end of the dance, or right before you let her go into her room after the dance!"  
  
Scott sighed. This was going to be on looong afternoon.  
  
Right before they leave for the dance.  
Scott paced the entrance to the mansion, waiting for Jean and the others that were going to the dance to show up. One by one, they trickled in, until only Jean was left. Hearing footsteps at the top of the staircase, he snapped his head up. He inhaled sharply. Jean looked beautiful, with her long red hair flowing gently down her back, in soft curls. She was wearing a white blouse with a light blue skirt (A/N: im just kinda guessing here..im not very sure of Jean's wardrobe-), and had on a touch of make-up on. He smiled softly up at her, and she smiled back.  
  
he sent through their link. Scott knew she had heard him when a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, and she looked at him.  
  
"C'mon Scott! Let's go!" Evan whined. He actually had a date this time, to the surprise of the other X-men. As the others stifled snickers, Scott offered his arm to Jean, and she accepted it.  
  
In no time at all, they had reached the BHS gym. They all went their separate ways, Kitty and Kurt giving Scott and Jean, who were the last ones out of the car, suggestive smiles/winks. Both Scott and Jean rolled their eyes simultaneously, then, holding hands, walked inside.  
  
"Let's go dance, Scott!" Jean pulled him out to the dance floor, where Kitty, Lance, Kurt, Amanda, Evan, and his date were already dancing. At first, Scott had been shaky about dancing, but after a few songs, he finally got his groove on, and moved his body to the beat of the music. (A/N: wish I could do that myself.XE) But after dancing to what seemed like a million fast songs and about one slow song, both of them were tired out, and decided to head out to the courtyard.  
  
Jean spoke up first. "Scott, did you ask me to the dance as just friends, or as more than friends?"  
  
Scott hesitated before cautiously answering, "What would you like it to be?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Jean confessed. "I mean, at first, I thought you were asking me as a friend, but then-I just don't know," Not knowing what to say, Scott stayed silent.  
  
"Can I skim through your mind?" she suddenly asked. "I mean, you don't have to, but can you let me this once?" Confused, Scott nodded slowly, as he had nothing to hide from her, presuming that she already knew his feelings for her. A few seconds later, he could feel Jean's presence in his head, a little more than she usually was through their link.  
  
Jean searched through his head, until she found what she needed. Elated that Scott harbored the same feelings for her as she did for him, she threw her arms around him. After a second of surprise, Scott returned the embrace.  
  
"I'd like it if it was more than friends," Jean said softly, blushing and smiling slightly as she drew away from him. Scott's face split into a relaxed grin.  
  
"I think Kitty's going to be pretty proud of herself when she finds out about us," he half-joked. When he looked into her eyes, Scott was surprised to see a mischievous glint in them.  
  
"How about we don't tell them, and see how long it takes them to figure out?" she grinned.  
  
Scott laughed, then snuck his hand into Jean's and squeezed it gently, then led her back to the gym.  
  
Later on that night.  
After the dance, Scott had driven a car full of chattering X-men, excluding him and Jean, back to the mansion. He was walking her to her room, when Kurt's voice popped into his head.  
  
"You see? That's the wrong answer! You should be saying, maybe while you guys are taking a walk outside somewhere at the end of the dance, or right before you let her go into her room after the dance!"  
  
*OK, Kurt. Let's see if your advice is good * he thought, smirking inwardly. Jean stopped in front of him, and he realized that they had reached her room.  
  
"Thanks for taking me to the dance, Scott," Jean murmured.  
  
He smiled down at her. "No problem. No problem at all," She giggled softly, to his amusement.  
  
Seizing his chance, he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. 


	8. The date

A/N: I apologize fer the messed up parts of the fic..all ff.net's fault! Ill try to see if I can get it to show up...meanwhile, duz anyone no how to make italics and stuff in to show up? I'd do the telepathy in italics, but I dunno how to make it show up either..  
  
Jean found herself responding to the kiss practically unconsciously. It was so perfect, so gently, so soft, unlike all of Duncan's kisses. It was like Scott's lips had been perfectly sculpted to fit hers.  
  
But, to both Jean and Scott's disappointment, the kiss had to end as both of them finally ran out of breath. Neither spoke, just gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. No words were needed.  
  
(telepathy) You should go now, its getting late (end telepathy) Jean sent with a smile, not wanting to disturb the moment by speaking. Scott planted another kiss on her forehead, then drifted to his own room.  
  
Saturday morning at the Brotherhood of Mutants.  
Lance had no idea how he had gotten himself and the Brotherhood dragged into Kitty and the rests' plan. He groaned. When Pietro and the others found out, they would kill him. At least, he told himself, he hadn't gotten Wanda involved. She'd probably blast him to hell and back if he'd dragged her into it.  
  
Was it his fault that there was no way he could deny Kitty when she used her puppy eyes??? Oh well. It was too late now. He might as well break the news to the others now, and so he went to find them.  
  
Half an hour later, Lance finally had Todd, Fred, and Pietro grouped together on the couch, all three looking bored as hell.  
  
"Okay, look. In two hours, we're gonna go hit the mall n have some fun." He stated.  
  
"All right! It's about time we had some action, yo!" Todd said, ecstatic.  
  
"But.." Lance tried to continue.  
  
"I-knew-it!! There's-always-a-but!" Pietro stood up in his superfast way, instantly alert.  
  
"Shut up, PP." Lance shot back. "It's not that bad. Just don't actually hurt anyone this time, and don't hurt Scott and Jean, don't get in the way of the X-men, and Fred, find some time to make some kind of a makeshift room thingy that only has one opening, and can only be opened from the outside before they X-geeks get there,"  
  
"Yo, c'mon. What's the fun in that? It ain't fun unless it got chaos in it!" Todd groaned.  
  
"Whoa, wait-a-minute, hold-up!" Pietro said. "How-do-you-know-the-X- geeks-are-gonna-be-there?"  
  
*Here goes. * Lance thought with dread. "Kitty had this plan to try and get Scott and Jean together."  
  
"And-you-went-along-with-it!?" Pietro screeched.  
  
Lance threw up his hands. "She's my girlfriend! What am I supposed to say, No I will not help you!?"  
. "Yea!!" Todd, Pietro, and even Fred said in unison.  
  
"Just shutup!" Lance yelled. "You have two hours, then you're at the mall in uniform! Who's the leader of the B-hood huh!?"  
  
"You-shutup!" Pietro whispered, terrified and throwing looks at the stairs. "If-Wanda-comes-down-here-we're-all-toast!" Lance rolled his eyes, but he shutted up all right.  
  
Two hours later, at the Institute.  
"C'mon, you people! Up 'n dressed! We gotta mission!" Logan barked at the X-men, who were lounging (as planned) in the TV room watching TV. Scott was instantly out the door, followed by the rest of the X-men, who went a little slower. In less than 5, they were suited up and ready to rumble.  
  
Presently, they reached the mall, where they could already see proof of the Brotherhood's presence inside. People were pouring out of the mall, the ground was shaking slightly, and they could hear many crashes and bangs inside the mall. Both Scott and Jean instantly became X-men, whereas moments before they were only Scott and Jean. They entered the mall as one, both watching out for the other.  
  
The other X-men branched off to fight a different member of the Brotherhood, leaving Fred to Scott and Jean. With Scott and Jean's combined powers, he was having a hard time getting them into his makeshift room, so Evan came to help him. He 'accidentally' sent some spikes in Scott and Jean's direction, driving them closer to the room. Ororo, also seeing that Fred needed help, sent a strong gust of wind that pushed the couple even closer. Pietro ran right in front of them, making them trip and fall backwards. To top it all off, Fred picked Scott up and threw him into the room, then sent Jean in on top of him as he tried to get up. Seeing that they were right where they wanted them, Lance held his hands out and made the ground tremor just enough so that the 'door' could fall onto the opening. As the 'door' tumbled into place, the X-men let out a victorious whoop, while the Brotherhood just stood there. Kitty threw her arms around Lance and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Thank you so much Lance!" she squealed. "Like, I didn't think you guys were actually gonna, like, do it!" Lance grinned sheepishly at her, as the other Brotherhood members rolled their eyes and grumbled. The X-men, however, hid smiles behind their hands.  
  
Meanwhile.inside the comfy room.  
Jean quickly picked herself up and off of Scott, afraid that he would be hurt. Because she had landed on top of him, she just had a few scrapes and bruises that would heal in a few days.  
  
"Scott! Are you okay?" Jean asked. Although she wasn't showing it, she was frantic inside. Scott stirred slightly, to Jean's relief. She shook his shoulder, trying to get him to sit up.  
  
"Mmm?" he mumbled.  
  
"Argh!! Scott! Get up!" slowly, he sat up. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"  
Ever the leader he was, Scott shook his head, although he knew Jean could see the big purple bruise that had formed on his temple. She reached up and brushed it softly, but quickly drew away at his hardly noticeable wince.  
  
"Scott!" she exclaimed. "This is no time to play hero!"  
  
Scott smiled. "As long as I've got you, I'll be OK." Jean blushed, in spite of the situation.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, but I'm still treating that thing when we get back to the med-room" she said, giggling. "And I'd bet you my life that this is one of Kitty's plans to get us together,"  
  
Scott took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Yeah, probably. I wonder how long they'll keep us in here?"  
  
"Well, if it's their last resort, then probably 'till we yell and scream to the world that we're a couple," Jean grinned. Scott, unable to resist, put his arms around her and swept her up for a kiss. Jean put her arms around his neck, and after their tongues battled each other for a few moments, Jean pulled away slightly, and grinned, almost flirtatiously.  
  
"What was that for?" Scott just smiled and pulled her back into another kiss.  
  
(telepathy) To pass the time (end telepathy) he sent. Through their kiss and link, Scott could tell she was smiling.  
  
The rest of the X-men.  
The Brotherhood had left already, not wanting to be caught at the scene of the crime, leaving the X-men at the mall.  
  
"So when're we gonna take them out?" Logan asked.  
  
"Like, until the people come to clean up this mess," Kitty answered thoughtfully. "We don't have much time, so, like, we might as well hang around to make sure that they, like, don't get hurt or something,"  
  
"Man, this is wasting my time!" Evan suddenly exclaimed. "I could be boarding now!" But Kitty's murderous look shut him up very fast. Little did they know, Scott and Jean were slowly easing into a mini snogfest inside the enclosure.  
  
Presently, they had to get Scott and Jean out, because they could hear people coming. Scott and Jean could hear the sirens, so they had stopped making out, so when Kurt bamfed inside to get them out, they weren't doing anything unusual.  
  
While they were 'unsuiting' back at the mansion, Scott and Jean scolded Kurt and the rest for not getting them out earlier. Both hid knowing grins at all the lame excuses the other X-men offered.  
  
"Well, we were, like, kind of trying to hold off the Brotherhood!"  
  
"It was kind of hard fighting them, and we couldn't find time to get you out!"  
  
"We tried to break down the walls, but they wouldn't give!"  
  
"It's okay, guys. Just try to do it faster so we can help you out next time, capiche?" Scott feigned a sigh of annoyance. Then Jean dragged him off to the med-room to treat his wounds.  
"Down on the table, boy." She smirked. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew that Scott was rolling his eyes inside of his glasses. First, she tended to the bruise on his temple, making sure that she didn't hurt him more. Then, to his surprise, as Jean usually didn't do something like that without asking first, she pulled his shirt up to examine his chest and stomach.  
  
Jean gasped at what she saw. A big, red, slightly bleeding gash was etched on his lower chest and stomach.  
  
"Scott! You stubborn idiot! How could you not tell me about this!?" she yelled. "You'd better hope that this didn't get infected, and that it isn't serious!" Scott could see her deep concern for him clearly through her raised voice, and sat up to give her a swift but passionate kiss.  
  
"If I'd told you about this earlier, you would have given me no end about it," he said as she pushed him back to his original lying position. "I didn't, and don't, want you worrying about me, Jean."  
  
"How can I not? Even you don't worry about you as much as you should!" she said sharply. "Everyone here cares deeply about you, Scott. We all want to help, but it's hard if you never say if anything's wrong!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jean." He murmured, watching her as she cleaned the wound, her smooth fingers flying across his skin. Although he didn't know it, Jean was also admiring his muscles. "You know that I don't want you worrying about me. I'm old enough to take care of myself,"  
  
"Scott, you know that no one should or could be completely independent." She said softly. "Everyone needs friends,"  
  
"Like I said, as long as I have you, I'll be fine," And again, Jean blushed and said nothing.  
  
Rewind to when they left the rest of the X-men. "I smell something fishy about those two," Logan growled as they left. "They're acting like they know somethin' that we don't, and that's never a good sign," But Evan had already run out, wanting to get to his skateboard as soon as he could, obviously not listening to a word Logan had said.  
  
"Evan! If I catch you skating over my plants-" Ororo yelled. Then she gave up, as Evan disappeared. "Oh well. If he does, I'll just give him a little punishment that he won't soon forget!"  
  
"Ah'll help!" Rogue volunteered immediately. Ororo grinned at her.  
  
Later that afternoon.  
Scott found Jean in the rec. room, watching TV. He sank down on the couch she was lying on besides her, not saying anything. When the commercials started, he decided to speak up.  
  
"You free tomorrow night?" Jean sat up, her eyes bright.  
  
"Umm.yea."  
  
Blushing fiercely, Scott asked, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"  
  
"Sure." Scott sighed, relieved.  
  
"Then I'll meet you outside at 7," he stood up, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Wait. What's the dress code?"  
  
"Umm...Just something casual," Scott answered with a suggestive wink, before continuing his way out. 


	9. Scott's sweet surprise

A/N: ARGH! I swear I can feel the beginnings of writers' block!!  
  
Jean checked herself in the mirror one last time, then headed outside to meet Scott for their date. Right before she stepped out the front doors, she heard Logan's voice.  
  
"Where ya going, Jeannie?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Oh, you know, out." she trailed off, not wanting to reveal that she and Scott were going on a date. She was slightly afraid of what his reaction would be when he realized that she had gotten another boyfriend.  
  
"Where? With who?" he asked suspiciously. He knew that whenever Jean was trying to hide something, it was a bad sign.  
  
"Logan!" she half whined. "I'm allowed to go out when I want to, aren't I?" He growled slightly, but let her go.. for now. His 'something's not right here' detector was going crazy.  
  
Making sure that Logan had really gone, she breezed out the front door and towards Scott's car, on which he was leaning nonchalantly. He watched her as she closed the distance between them, and when she was close enough, slid his arm around her thin waist and gave her a quick kiss, to her amusement, then opened the door for her to get in.  
  
"Scott, where are you taking me?" she asked, unable to stand the suspense. His only response was an evil grin. She hit him lightly on the arm of the hand that she was holding. The grin stretched on his face grew bigger, to her annoyance.  
  
"Scott!!"  
  
"Nope. You'll find out when we get there." As punishment, she snatched her hand out his, folded her arms across her chest, and sat back.  
  
"Did you know that you're real sexy when you're mad?" he jibed. She blushed deeply, and swatted at him again.  
  
"Shut up, Scott," He laughed out loud.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Jean was pleased to see that they had arrived at a cozy soda fountain restaurant that sold hamburgers, hot dogs, and the like. It was one of the popular hangouts of Bayville High students, and that night was no different. As they found an empty booth, both of them could see many familiar faces whispering to each other as they passed. They probably were going to be a popular gossip topic on Monday.  
  
While they waited for their orders to arrived, somehow, a game of footsie had developed between the two, and if they were asked, neither could say how it started. But when Scott's socked foot crept up Jean's shin, she blushed and pulled her legs away.  
  
"Sorry," he said, embarrassed that he had embarrassed Jean.  
  
Jean smirked, to his surprise. "No, its just that I don't want you getting into my pants just yet," This time, Scott blushed, and kicked her lightly under the table.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking!"  
  
After dinner, Jean was surprised when Scott eased the car into a turn, when he was supposed to go straight to go to the mansion. She decided not to say anything, though.  
  
Soon, Scott parked his car by the side of the road near a forest-y area and got out and walked around to the trunk, which he opened. He took out a folded up blanket, then, tucking the blanket under his arm, took Jean's hand and led her down a barely visible dirt path that Jean hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Scott, where are we going!?" she panted. They had been going uphill for a few minutes now, and although Jean wasn't really tired, she was panting like a dog.  
  
"You'll see. You'll love it. Trust me,"  
  
"Scott!" she whined. "I don't wanna wait anymore!" Scott chuckled at her puppy eyes.  
  
"Nope. I'm not falling for those anymore!" Jean pulled the corners of her mouth down into a mock frown, which made Scott even more amused. He tugged at her arm, urging her to continue. With a groan, she stumbled forwards, and they continued.  
  
Through the spaces of a few trees, Jean could see that there was a clearing up ahead. After taking a couple more steps, Jean gasped in amazement.  
  
In front of them was a small lake, surrounded by many trees. The setting sun was positioned perfectly between two mountains, reflecting softly on the surface of the lake. The slight breeze sent a few ongoing ripples in the middle of the lake, giving those who looked at it a feeling of peace. Once in awhile, some kind of bird or other animal would call out, but otherwise the place was silent.  
  
"Scott, this is beautiful!" Jean whispered. Scott just looked over the lake, glad that he had made her pleased. Waiting a bit so she could admire the beauty, he brought her over to a small patch of grass next to the lake, and set the blanket down. He settled down on it, and Jean took her place between his legs, leaning back into his chest, where her head seemed to fit perfectly.  
  
"I discovered this place a long time ago, a little before you came to the institute," he explained quietly. "I was set on running away from the institute, because I was upset about something. So I ran here accidentally, and soon after I discovered that no one else knew about it."  
  
"And you never told me!?" Jean cried out in mock disbelief.  
  
He gave her a quick smile before continuing. "After that, I'd come here whenever I needed to think, or I needed a break, stuff like that. Also when Duncan made me especially pissed," he added.  
  
Jean blushed slightly. "Sorry. Yeah, you'd always disappear for awhile. We'd always assume that you were brooding in your room,"  
  
"I'd start out in my room, then I'd sneak out the window," he revealed, smiling like a kid whose hand was caught in a cookie jar.  
  
"So, it seems our fearless leader isn't so perfect after all!" Jean teased.  
  
Scott shrugged, smiling. "You knew I never was,"  
  
"Of course not. I couldn't love a guy that was perfect," she punctuated her statement by giving him a kiss, pulling away when he chased after her.  
  
"Hey!" Jean kissed him again, this time drawing it out. The arms Scott had wrapped around her tightened as he returned it wholeheartedly.  
  
When they broke apart, he said, "That was worth it,"  
  
*You're just like this place. Perfect, beautiful,.* he projected  
  
(telepathy) I love you too. (end telepathy) 


	10. In which Scott Summers, leader of the Xm...

A/N: thnx to all the reviewers that helped me improve the fic-Wen especially!  
  
For the next half-hour, Scott and Jean sat snuggly against each other, her back to his chest. Neither spoke, just sat there taking in the beautiful view, each feeling completely at peace with the other.  
  
But to the disappointment of both, the sun was setting fast, so they had to go back to the mansion. When Scott pulled into the garage, it was already dark out. So they wouldn't look suspicious, Jean went inside first, and 5 minutes later, Scott followed. Because he didn't feel like going back to his room, Scott veered off to the kitchen to grab some ice cream. He was pleasantly surprised when he found Jean sitting at the kitchen table, ice cream carton in her hands. So Scott grabbed a spoon and sat down to share the ice cream with her.  
  
"I guess they say great minds think alike," Scott said. Jean grinned and ate the ice cream on the spoon he was ready to stuff into his mouth. To get his lost ice cream back, he pressed his lips to hers, slipped his tongue into her mouth, and licked all the ice cream that remained in her mouth. Although he intended it to be a playful kiss, when he tried pulling back, she wouldn't let him go.  
  
(telepathy) You're gonna pay for that, mister (end telepathy) Scott pulled away and grinned down at her determined face.  
  
(telepathy) Not if you can't catch me! (end telepathy) Scott pushed his chair back, jumped up, and ran out the door to the backyard. Jean shoved the lid onto the carton and practically threw the spoons in the sink and the carton in the freezer, then took off after her boyfriend. As she ran down the hallway, she saw that the door to the backyard had been thrown open. She searched for his mind telepathically, then, finding him perched on a branch of a high tree (how he got up there she would never know), floated herself up to where he was. She settled silently onto the branch, making sure that Scott wouldn't be aware of her presence until she wanted him to be.  
  
(telepathy) BOO! (end telepathy) Scott whipped around, gave a little shriek of surprise, and promptly fell off the branch.  
  
A/N: I no this chapters short, buh I felt that that was a good place to stop- 


	11. Kurt and Kitty find out

A/N: k, from now on, *means * thoughts, and //means\\ telepathy, er like the professor speaking, or jean and scott thru their link-  
  
Jean waited until Scott just about hit the ground, the reached out and caught him, with perfect accuracy, with her telekinesis (A/N: boy u dint c that one coming dint u?). Then, she set him down on the grass beneath softly, and floated down herself.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked. Scott groaned and sat up, then started tickling Jean, who ended up on her back, him on top of her.  
  
"You're a dead, uh, girl!" he gloated through her giggles and pleas for him to stop. Hoping that it would distract him, she lifted her head and kissed him.  
  
Scott kissed her back, but didn't stop tickling here. //Like I said before, you're a dead girl!\\ she squealed in response, dropping her head back onto the cushioning grass. Deciding to try again, she mustered up the energy to raise up her head, and her arms flew around Scott's neck, pulling his face down. She gave him a passionate kiss, and this time it worked. He lowered his head until Jean's head was resting on the grass beneath her.  
  
//I hate you.\\ she sent.  
  
//Love you too.\\ They broke apart.  
  
"C'mon. We should grab some nappy time," Scott said, smiling at her. He got up, and offered a hand to help her up. She took it, and both walked inside, still holding hands.  
  
While they were walking down a hallway, Jean suddenly jerked her hand out of Scott's.  
  
//Ororo and Logan\\ she sent. The words were 'barely out of her mouth' as they rounded the corner, walking suspiciously close.  
  
"What you kids doin' up so late?" Logan asked. His suspicion detector was still climbing higher. There was definitely something up between the two of them, and he wasn't going to sleep peacefully until he found out.  
  
"Late night snack," Scott offered as an explanation. "We met in the kitchen,"  
  
"Right." Logan growled. He brushed past them and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, goodnight, you two," Ororo smiled slightly, then she followed Logan.  
  
Jean giggled softly, //I think I sense some budding romance between those two\\  
  
//They could say the same about us, although I don't think they know it yet \\ Scott answered, a slight twinkle in his eyes. Jean blushed again, then kissed him lightly one last time, and slipped into her room. He continued down the hall to his own room, still smiling. It felt nice to know that Jean loved him, and he loved her back wholeheartedly. Ever since they had admitted their feelings for each other, he could feel her through their link a little more, and the feeling was like a fuzzy stuffed animal that you just wanted to cuddle with. He just hoped that nothing would happen to their relationship, and that college wouldn't affect it.  
  
Monday morning.  
Scott and Jean had predicted that Kitty and the rest of them would probably somehow discover that they had gone out on a date from talking to some of their classmates. The only way for anyone to tell was if they were telepathic, and the only one Scott and Jean knew of around their area was Charles Xavier. So they sent each other 'love thoughts' while they were in class, and shared small, knowing smiles in between classes.  
  
During lunch, Kurt felt a hand grab him from the beginning of the lunch line and around a deserted corner. He turned around to see who had grabbed him, and found himself staring into Kitty's face.  
  
"Kitty!!! I was the first one in the lunch line! Now if I try to go get my place back, I'll get yelled at!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up.  
  
"Did you, like, hear the rumors?" she asked excitedly, ignoring what he said.  
  
"I, like, only hear my stomach's pleas for lunch!" As if to punctuate his words, his stomach growled loudly. "See?"  
  
"Kurt!!"  
  
"Kitty!!"  
  
"Kurt!!" she put on her puppy eyes, and Kurt nearly cried.  
  
"Okay okay!!! Yes, I did!" he gave up.  
  
"Do you think they're true?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you?"  
  
"Ooh, I hope they are!" she squealed. "You need to go ask Scott sometime when he's alone, okay?"  
  
"Kitty! The longer I'm standing here, the faster the good food's gonna be gone!" Kurt whined.  
  
"Just go do it, OK?"  
  
"Sure! Yes! I need to get to lunch!" and with that, Kurt was gone.  
  
After school.  
Scott had been finishing up his homework, when the smell of brimstone reached his nose. He turned around to see a certain blue elf sitting on his bed. He sighed, then pushed his chair back from his desk.  
  
"Did you need something, Kurt?" he asked.  
  
"No. I just wanted to talk to you," he said, grinning slightly. "We heard that you and Jean are together,"  
  
"Who's we?" Scott asked suspiciously. "And where did you hear that Jean and I were 'together'?" Seeing that Kurt wasn't going to answer his questions until he answered Kurt's, he sighed.  
  
"And what if we are?"  
  
"How could you not tell us!?" Kurt cried. Scott half smiled, amused. "Boy, wait till Kitty hears!" Scott managed to grab Kurt before he bamfed.  
  
"I'm not going to need to wait, because you won't tell her!" Kurt groaned.  
  
"But, Sc-"  
  
"No way, man. If she finds out, it's gonna be either from me or Jean," he half smirked. "Unless you really like spending time in the Danger Room." Kurt gulped, nodded, and bamfed out of Scott's room.  
  
Jean's room.  
Jean was stretched out lazily on her bed, thinking sweet thoughts about a certain person. Because her eyes were closed, when Kitty phased through her walls without a sound, she hadn't noticed. So when Kitty jumped on the bed, her eyes flew open and she almost fell off the bed.  
  
"Kitty!" she exclaimed. "You almost made me fall off the bed!"  
  
Kitty giggled. "Were you, like, dreaming about Scott or something?"  
  
Jean turned a beautiful shade of magenta that would have shamed roses. "U-um, uh, no! I told you that there's nothing going on between us! We're just friends! Best friends!"  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Then, what were you doing a second ago? I know you weren't, like, sleeping!"  
  
Jean turned redder, feeling a lot like the kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I was just resting! And trying to get away from certain mutants that won't stop pestering me about my bo-I mean best friend!"  
  
Although Jean had tried to cover up her slip-up, It was too late. Kitty had already caught her slip-up, and looked like she was ready to burst, she managed to squeak, "Oh my gosh! You guys are really going out!" Jean could have sworn that she had never been redder than she was at the moment.  
  
"You are, aren't you!?" Kitty asked, jumping up and down and making the springs on Jean's bed groan and sag.  
  
"Well.yeah, we are." Jean muttered sheepishly.  
  
"But why didn't you tell us?!"  
  
"We wanted to see how long it would take you guys to find out," Jean answered, shame faced, with a small smile. "And, of course, we figured out your plan a long time ago," she added with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Well, what else were we, like, supposed to do?!" Kitty wasn't the least bit ashamed of herself. "We were getting tired of watching you guys long after each other!"  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Uh, me, Rogue, Kurt, Logan, Evan, and Ororo,"  
  
Jean yelped. "Even Logan and Ororo was in on this?!"  
  
"Like, yeah! They were getting sick and tired too!"  
  
"Okay, okay, now that the 'big news' is out, will you please leave me alone in peace?" Jean pleaded.  
  
"Just answer one more question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like, what were you doing right before I came in?"  
  
"Uh.I was daydreaming about Scott," Jean blushed.  
  
"I knew it!" Kitty smiled understandingly. "You guys are, like, soooo cute!!!"  
  
Jean blushed again. "So what's been going on between you and the walking earthquake lately?"  
  
"I thought you wanted me to go," Kitty said, edging towards the door. Feeling the handle with her hand, she phased through the door with a "Later!". Jean smirked as the younger girl left. She decided to go tell Scott that she had let the cat out of the bag. But when she opened the door, Scott was standing in front of her, smiling down at her. She smiled back, and he leaned down to give her a light kiss.  
  
"Hey," he began  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"I kinda told Kurt-"  
  
"I kinda told Kitty-" Both laughed as they said it together.  
  
"You first," Jean said. "Here, come in," She stepped back to let him in. The sat down on the bed.  
  
"No, you first," he said, running his fingers through her long, red, silky hair. He loved the feel of it, the way they ran through his fingers like waves of the ocean.  
  
"Well, Kitty just came into my room and, frankly, forced me to say that we're together." Jean said, twisting her head around to meet his eyes.  
  
"It's okay. Kurt came in too, so Kitty probably would have found out sometime soon," Scott murmured, caressing her neck with his lips.  
  
"Stop! That tickles!" Jean giggled, pulling away from him. He chased her wit his lips sticking out like a fish, and she backed up until she hit the wall behind her bed.  
  
"I gotcha now!" he growled, smiling. She finally gave in and put her lips on his, slipping her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. They stayed stuck in their position for awhile, then they separated and rested their foreheads together.  
  
//Love you.\\ Jean sent.  
  
//Love you more.\\ And even through his glasses, Jean could tell that his eyes were smiling. 


	12. Poor Kitty

A/N: I just watched Blind Alley...the ends sooo cute!!!!!!!! I like the part where Jean was watching Scott n almost hit Ororo wit the statue...s2_s2 N I seriously cant keep the smile off my face ( buh sumtin that confuses me is why is it right after Stuff of Villians?! It has about nothing to do wit pietro n wanda n all. This chapters gonna focus a little bit on Kitty, though-I think im gonna add in some Kurtty even tho shes wit lance right now-  
  
Kitty had managed to let everyone at the Institute know about Scott and Jean's change in relationship in less than one day. Of course, Scott and Jean didn't mind that much, in fact, they were much amused by her actions and wowed by how fast she could push gossip along the line. Many of the people at the Institute had already went up to Scott and Jean to offer their congratulations. Scott and Jean, but mostly Jean, were surprised when Logan came to talk to them. Jean had been almost 100% sure that he would get mad at them, but Logan had said that he would rather Jean end up with 'One-Eye' than with some other dick like Duncan Matthews. At this, Scott had cracked a rare half-smile at Logan. But one of Scott and Jean's main concerns was Duncan, Taryn, and the rest of Bayville High. They had no idea how they would react, and they could only hope for the best, but they had told the teenagers at the mansion to keep quiet about them. They were more than happy to oblige, knowing that because of how long it had taken for Scott and Jean to reveal their feelings for each other, their relationship was worth a lot. But even though they had all promised not to say a word, everyone knew that somehow, Scott and Jean's relationship would get out.  
  
Kitty's room.  
Kitty was sitting on her bed, holding a stuffed animal, and was feeling like she had accomplished something big, and she supposed that it was true-Scott and Jean's feelings had been pretty obvious for a long time now. But even through her feelings of accomplishment, she could feel a pang of sadness. She knew only too well the reason for her feeling-Lance. Their relationship, in contrast to Scott and Jean's, was going downhill fast. She couldn't feel the closeness of him anymore, and there was no passion in their kisses. The fact that Lance was seeing her less and less didn't make her feel any better. She sighed as Rogue came in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What's wrong? You look down in the dumps." She asked concernedly. "Ah know its not 'cause of Scott and Jean-am Ah correct?"  
  
Kitty raised her head and sighed again. "Of course not. I'm really glad that they're finally going out."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"Lance." She could feel the tears that were threatening to well up. Rogue took notice of this, and decided that she would need some help.  
  
"I'll be right back. Don't you dare move," Rogue said. She dashed down the hall to Jean's room, and opened the door.  
  
The scene that met her made her turn away, not wanting them to see her grin. Scott was cuddled up with Jean in a sitting position, and were in the middle of the looks of a very passionate lip-lock, which ended as soon as they took notice of her. They sprang apart, trying very unsuccessfully to look nonchalant. Rogue turned back around.  
  
"Hey Rogue, uh, did you need something?" Jean asked uncomfortably.  
  
"I just need yoah help with something," she said.  
  
"What do you need help on?" she asked curiously. This was probably the first time Rogue had asked her for help, ever.  
  
"Kitty," she answered.  
  
Jean turned to Scott. "Uh, sorry, Scott, I'll talk to you after we're done," He nodded, smiling, and Jean leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back, I promise."  
  
"So you can get back to yoah make-out session," Rogue quipped, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. Both of them blushed the color of Jean's hair, and Jean followed Rogue to her and Kitty's room.  
  
Kitty was still sitting on her bed, knees hugged tight to her chest. She barely looked up when Jean and Rogue walked in.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Jean asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kitty didn't answer, so Rogue said, "It's Lance," then added, "I can't do guy stuff, so I went to get you,"  
  
"What's wrong with your relationship with him?"  
  
"We aren't spending any time together, and we hardly see each other anymore," Kitty said forlornly. "It isn't really love anymore,"  
  
Jean looked at the younger girl. She wondered where the energetic, bubbly Kitty that had pestered her about Scott went. "Do you still love him?"  
  
Kitty looked away. "I don't know," she said softly.  
  
"Does he still love you?" Kitty dropped her head lower.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. "I want to, but I can't really force myself to, you know?" Jean nodded, even though Kitty couldn't see it.  
  
"You should just talk to him," Rogue put in.  
  
"Rogue's right, before you do anything, you need to talk to him," Jean agreed. Kitty barely nodded.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, getting up.  
  
"Oh, Ah'll make sure she does!" Rogue said determinedly. Jean smiled at her, knowing that if anyone could, Rogue could. That was one of the reasons that she was one of Kitty's best friends, along with Kurt.  
  
"Kitty's having problems with Lance," Jean said, entering her own room, "Their relationship isn't going too well right now,"  
  
Scott engulfed her in a tight hug. "Well, I'm glad that our relationship isn't going downhill. I'm a bit surprised they lasted this long in the first place," Jean nodded, burying her head in his rarely seen muscular chest.  
  
"But go easy on her about Lance for now," Jean said, her voice muffled. "It's hard for her to let go of the feelings she's had for him, even if we don't quite approve of them as a couple," Scott nodded, taking in the sweet smell of Jean's hair.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you, Jean." Jean smiled into his sweater.  
  
"As a girlfriend or just as me?" she asked.  
  
"Both."  
  
* * *  
Kitty had called Lance and asked him to go on a walk with her to talk, but he had said that he was busy. Then, she had broken up with him, telling him that he never had time for her, for them, anymore, while he kept on saying that he was sorry. Although she wanted to, this time, Kitty just couldn't forgive him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lance." were the last words she said to him before she hung up on him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rogue had left the room to give Kitty some privacy, and now returned and sat down on Kitty's bed with her.  
  
"You gonna be OK?" Rogue asked, the usual abruptness in her voice not covering the concern she had for Kitty.  
  
Kitty sniffed in response. "I miss him, but I can't go on like this,"  
  
Rogue scooted closer to Kitty, which was rare. "It's okay, girl. You'll be fahne. Ah promise," She embraced the other girl, and even though it was a Rogue-hug, which was even rarer, it still meant a lot. Kitty looked up at her with watery eyes and just barely smiled.  
  
A/N: I promise more Jottyness coming up- 


	13. Realizations and Confessions

Friday.  
Kurt watched the clock on the wall of his last period classroom as the second hand crept past. He sighed. There was only 5 minutes left until school was out, but to Kurt, it felt like it was going to be 5 years. He had tuned out the teacher a long time ago, and started thinking about Kitty. He wasn't very sure of his feelings for her; he didn't know if he liked her as more than a friend, or just as friends, although he knew he liked her a lot. But most of all, Kurt wished that he could somehow take away all the hurt and pain that Lance had caused her, although, surprisingly, he couldn't say that he hated Lance.  
  
The ringing of the bell sliced through Kurt's thoughts. With a relieved sigh, he was the first one out of the classroom, making sure that no one close enough to feel the fur through his image inducer. He spied Kitty talking to Jean near her locker, and headed their way.  
  
"Hey Kitty! Hey Jean! What's up?" he greeted, waving his hand slightly.  
  
"Oh, hi there, Kurt," Kitty said, sounding tired. Jean gave him a small smile to show that she acknowledged his presence.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked concernedly. Kitty nodded, but looked away. She hadn't smiled or laughed in days. Kurt looped a friendly arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, mein Kaztchen, feel better. We all care for you, you know," A hint of a smile appeared on Kitty's face.  
  
*Hmm. * Jean hid a smile. *They just might be good for each other. *  
  
Later that night.  
Scott and Jean were sitting out by the lake again, which was quickly becoming a habit. Both cherished the limited time that they could spend alone with each other.  
  
"You know, Kitty needs someone, now that she isn't with Lance," Scott stated.  
  
"Hey, I'm the one that's supposed read minds, not you!" Jean teased. "Must be our link,"  
  
"She seems really depressed, you know. It's not good for the team,"  
  
"Scott!" Jean turned around. "So you think she needs someone just because it affects how she acts in the Danger Room?!" Scott planted a soft kiss on Jean's slightly open mouth.  
  
"Of course not. You know she's like a little sister to me,"  
  
"Did you have someone in mind for her?" Jean asked.  
  
"No one really pops into my head right now; you know that I'm not the lovey dovey type," he answered, a far away look in his eyes as he took in the view.  
  
"I beg to differ," Jean smiled. She captured his lips as he wrapped his long arms around her. They shared a loving kiss, both not wanting it to end.  
  
"Point proven," Jean grinned.  
  
"You know what I mean," Scott said, smiling slightly. "I'm no good at playing matchmaker either,"  
  
"That's OK." Jean said. "I love you anyways." Scott pulled her closer, and she put her arms over his, feeling that she would be forever safe in his embrace.  
  
"Well, I have someone in mind for Kitty," Jean said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Our resident Fuzzy One,"  
  
"Kurt?!" Scott exclaimed. "But why Kurt?!"  
  
"Scott, they're perfect for each other! Don't you get it!? They both like joking around and stuff, they're already best friends like we are-"  
  
"But they're like brother and sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend!" Scott interrupted.  
  
""I think they both like each other more than that, just that they don't know it, or they're just ignoring their feelings, like we did," Jean smirked at Scott.  
  
"What?! Hey, you did too!" Scott defended himself, pinching Jean's butt. She shot up in the air, to his delight.  
  
"Oh, you wanna play naughty, eh?" an evil grin made its way across her face. She turned 180 degrees to face him, and pushed him until he lying down.  
  
"No! You know I don't!" he sputtered through his laughter and futile efforts to stay in his sitting position as, as he fell backwards, Jean on top of him. She pinned his arms to the ground, both with her hands and her telekinesis, leaned down, and kissed him multiple times, each time at a different spot on his face and neck. Scott mustered up his strength, and flipped them over so that he was on top. He kissed her soundly on the lips, and just as she sneaked her tongue in his mouth, he pulled away, grinning.  
  
"Uh-uh!" he said playfully, letting go of her wrists and waving a finger at her flushed but smiling face. His mistake was letting go of her wrists, because as soon as he finished his finger waving, she rolled them over again. But the ground they were on was sloping downwards, due to the lake at the bottom, so they hit the steeper part of the slope, and neither was able to stop. They rolled over a few times, and before they knew it, splashed into the lake.  
  
Both came up for air, panting but smiling.  
  
//Jean!!\\ Scott sent as he got out of the water (he was closer to the shore).  
  
//It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know we couldn't stop?!\\ she sent back as she swam towards him, holding her shoes. He helped her out of the water, and she shook the excess water out of her hair, splashing him.  
  
*She's beautiful, even if she's all wet * Scott thought, smiling slightly. *I'm so lucky to have her as my girl-my very own *  
  
"Your very own what?" Jean interrupted, wringing the lake water out of her shirt.  
  
Scott blushed. "Uh, nothing. C'mon, we should be getting back to the Institute now," Not waiting for her to answer, he dried his hands on his wet jeans and went to fold up the blanket that they were sitting on. Jean stayed where she was, watching him. She could see his muscles slightly ripple through his wet sweater, and admired the graceful way he moved.  
  
Suddenly, he straightened and looked directly at her. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
Jean blushed, not realizing that while she was watching him, a silly grin had lodged itself on her mouth. "Oh, nothing." //I love you.\\ He smiled, picked up the blanket, and held his arm out to her, and they went back to the car.  
  
When they got back to the Institute, both managed to sneak into their respective rooms before anyone noticed.  
  
Kitty/Rogue's room.  
As Kitty tossed and turned in her sleep next to Rogue's bed, Rogue lay awake, thinking. Neither of them had gotten much sleep lately, Kitty because of the whole thing with Lance, and Rogue because of her concern for Kitty. Because Kitty was feeling so down, now, she constantly felt like something wasn't right. She rolled over, facing the wall. The plain truth was that she was worried sick about Kitty, and missed and needed the old Kitty. Hell, she even missed how Kitty spent hours in the bathroom every morning. Now Kitty popped in and out of the bathroom in less than 5 minutes. Rogue could practically see the bags that were bound to appear under Kitty's eyes soon.  
  
She resolved to cheer Kitty up no matter what, before she finally fell asleep.  
  
Kurt's room.  
Kurt was having an internal battle. He still couldn't sort out his feelings for Kitty, although by now he was sure that he liked her as more than a friend. But something else he had to worry about was the fact that Kitty might not like him back. It wouldn't matter much what his feelings for her were if she thought of him only as a friend. He sighed. *Katzchen, I hope you get better soon *  
  
Saturday morning.  
Rogue woke up to find that Kitty wasn't in her bed. She wondered where Kitty was, as usually she got up much earlier than Kitty did.  
  
A *bamf * and the smell of brimstone made Rogue turn around in surprise. "Kurt! What're you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"It's about Kitty," he said, looking down.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Do you know where she is?" Yeah. She's out in the backyard thinking that maybe she shouldn't have broken up with Lance." He answered.  
  
"So she isn't doin' too good."  
  
"I want to help her feel better, but I don't know what to do," Kurt admitted.  
  
"Yeah, me neither,"  
  
"And.I realized last night that I like her a lot," he said hesitantly.  
  
"Ya do? Ya really do?" Rogue's head snapped up.  
  
"Um.I think so."  
  
"I'll try ta find out if she does too!" she promised.  
  
"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "Well, do it without letting her know that I like her! I don't want to accidentally make her feel worse,"  
  
"OK," Rogue agreed. "I'll talk to her,"  
  
Kurt gave her a smile, showing his small fangs. "Thanks, mein sister."  
  
After lunch, Kityt was sitting on her bed, trying to sort our her feelings. One of the reasons that she broke up with Lance, that she hadn't told anyone else, was the feelings she had for Kurt that had recently developed. Now, the elf was constantly in her thoughts, and she just couldn't stop thinking about him. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings, and didn't know whether or not to act on them. Another reason that stopped her from doing anything was because she felt guilty for breaking up with Lance for Kurt. The guilt had been eating at her sides ever since her last phone call with Lance. She had to admit that she missed him, too. The gentle hugs and kisses he had given her made it seem like Avalanche was a completely different person. But her mind drifted back to Kurt and his soft fur.  
  
The sound of the door opened brought Kitty back form her thoughts. Without even turning around, she knew that it was Rogue. She made a split second decision, and spoke up.  
  
"What would you say if I told you that.I like Kurt?" Kitty asked hesitantly. Rogue paused for a second, surprised.  
  
"He likes ya too," she said. "As long as you two don't break each other's hearts, Ah don't care,"  
  
Kitty's face broke into the first genuine smile for days. "Really? He really does?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Now leave me alone and go talk to him; Ah wanna read in peace."  
  
That night.  
  
Scott and Jean were sharing the task of washing the dishes that night, and it just so happened that the window over the kitchen sink faced out into that backyard, where they could see Kurt, who was seated on a stone bench.  
  
Seeing Kitty appear into their visible little square portion of the backyard, Jean and Scott looked at each other. //Ooh, we might actually get some action tonight\\ Jean joked. Even though they were inside, it still felt like Kurt and Kitty might overhear them talking. Scott grinned, and pecked her softly on the lips.  
  
//You mean us, or them?\\ he sent back, watching with satisfaction as her expression turned from a smile to a look of surprise.  
  
Jean recovered quickly, though, smirking. //Maybe.both?\\ Scott grinned and kissed her again.  
  
They watched as Kitty sat down next to Kurt, looking slightly happier than she had been.  
  
Kurt looked up as Kitty sat down next to him. "Hey Kitty, what's up?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. I just came out here to talk to you," she said.  
  
Kurt curved his mouth into a small grin, and looked at her. "Is it because of Lance?" Kitty barely nodded.  
  
"It's just kind of the fact that it's, like, really over between us," Kitty grimaced slightly and turned away. Scott and Jean panicked for a second, thinking that she had seen them, but a quick skim of Kitty's mind from Jean clarified that she hadn't, and she told Scott. Both smiled guiltily, but neither could look away.  
  
Kurt scooted close to Kitty, putting an arm across her shoulders. "It's okay. I suppose you'll always miss him, but I'm sure you'll get over him,"  
  
"But it hurts so much," Kitty said softly, tears threatening to well up. "How do I know that I'm doing the right thing?"  
  
Kurt paused, thinking. "Well, do you still love him like you used to?"  
  
Kitty nodded, saying, "I still love him, but there's no spark, you know?"  
  
"Then yes, you were correct in breaking up with him, I think."  
  
Kitty buried her head in Kurt's chest, half-crying. He tightened his arm, embracing her against his chest, stroking her hair. "It'll be fine, Katzchen, don't you worry,"  
  
"But there's one other reason I broke up with him," Kitty muttered.  
  
"What's that?" Kurt asked.  
  
"There's someone else I like," Kurt's chest tightened. *What was she going to say next? *  
  
"And you feel guilty for leaving Lance for this person?" Kitty nodded, hugging her knees to her chest. "Do you really love the person?"  
  
"I think I do. I can't get him out of my head," Kurt smiled.  
  
"Can I ask who this person is?" Kitty turned red, although Kurt couldn't see it.  
  
"Well.he's charming, funny, cute, has this cute accent." she trailed off. Kurt could barely contain the grin that was threatening to make its way onto his face.  
  
"What else?"  
  
Kitty's face burned. Well, she might as well let the cat out of the bag. "He's fuzzy and blue," Kurt smiled.  
  
"Would his name be Kurt?" She looked up at him timidly, a small smile on her face, and nodded. They hadn't noticed how close they had been sitting before, so when Kitty raised her head, she was face to face with Kurt. Under his intense gaze, she could feel herself melting. Almost simultaneously, they slowly closed the distance between them, and kissed softly. To Kitty and Kurt, the kiss was beautiful-neither wanted it to end.  
  
But Kitty suddenly drew away, and looked down guiltily. Kurt's eyes softened and his heart reached out for her, completely understanding the way she felt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kurt," she whispered.  
  
"It's okay." He said, a small smile on his face. "I won't push you; you don't have to do anything you don't want to,"  
  
Kitty smiled back slightly, and leaned over to hug him. "Thanks, Kurt." Then she got up and hurried back inside the mansion.  
  
Scott and Jean, during the kiss.  
Scott and Jean smiled when they kissed, each remembering their own first kiss, how perfect it had been. Scott almost unconsciously reached for her hand, and clasped it in his, bringing her closer to him. Both were astounded when Kitty broke the kiss. They were relieved to see both smile after that, but wondered why Kitty had drawn away from him.  
  
"Hey, let's go; we don't want to be caught here," Jean said, turning towards Scott. The dishes were pretty much done with, and Jean put the one she had been holding the whole time in its rightful drawer. She walked out, pulling Scott, who was hiding a small smile, behind her.  
  
Jean led him out to the balcony in her room, and they sat down, enjoying the feeling of the cool night breeze. "Do you think Kitty's completely over Lance yet?" Jean asked, looking out over the balcony fence.  
  
"Judging by the way she drew back, no," Scott answered. "I think she's having a hard time dealing with her feelings for Lance and Kurt,"  
  
"Yeah, me too," Jean yawned widely. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep,"  
  
Scott gave her one last kiss, and prepared to go back to his own bedroom. "See you tomorrow,"  
  
"Scott, wait." Jean paused as Scott turned around. "Stay, I don't feel like sleeping alone tonight." She looked down and slightly smiled, embarrassed.  
  
Scott's eyebrows shot up high over his glasses. "Ah.isn't that pushing things a bit?"  
  
"Huh?" Jean was confused for a second. Then she realized that he had gotten the wrong idea and grinned and winked at him. "No, you horny boy. I meant sleep as in sleep," Scott visibly relaxed, and blushed slightly.  
  
"Sure. Just let me go get ready for bed and I'll be right back." He slipped out the door. Jean was still smiling as she headed to her own sink.  
  
In a few minutes, Scott returned, wearing his sleeping goggles. Not for the first eim, Jean wished that she could look directly into his eyes and see what color they were. She had never asked him, not wanting him to feel embarrassed or awkward. He walked to the bed where she was already wrapped up in her blankets and waiting for him. Scott tugged gently at the covers. But when Jean refused to let them go, with one well placed push, pushed Jean off the bed, grabbing some of the covers as she went. He made sure that there was still enough around her so she wouldn't get hurt when she hit the ground. Jean landed with a thump and a shriek, and scrambled back onto the bed as Scott laughed heartily. Before she could do anything back to him, however, he pulled her closer to kiss her, to make up for pushing her off the ed. Deciding to accept what she knew was Scott's apology, she melted into his sweet kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth.  
  
//You still deserved it though\\ Suddenly Jean heard Scott's voice in her head.  
  
//Nu-uh!\\ She whined, sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.  
  
//Oh yes you did, and you know you did\\ Scott pulled her closer to him too, the strong arms that held her tightened around her waist.  
  
Jean pulled away, grinning evilly. "No, I didn't. And I wanna go to sleep now," She flopped down on the bed, and Scott followed suit. She snuggled backwards into his perfectly chiseled chest, drawing the blankets around them both. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, and both fell asleep soon after that. 


End file.
